


Walker Farm: Ethical Production of Human Milk

by FunAcanthocephala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dehumanization, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Objectification, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAcanthocephala/pseuds/FunAcanthocephala
Summary: A tour of a farm - except the cattle are not actually cattle.





	Walker Farm: Ethical Production of Human Milk

"Welcome to the farm, Mr. Lance!" A round-faced man wearing a straw hat cheerfully shook hands with another man dressed in a suit.  
"It's a pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Walker." The suited man replied politely, "I believe we have scheduled a farm-round tour?"  
"That's right!" Mr. Walker grinned, taking out a set of keys and unlocking a gate, "We've got a lot to cover, follow me!"  
The two men walked through the gate. There were four large buildings and, in the distance, open pasture.  
"I'm sure you're curious about the layout of our farm, after all, we're the pioneer of this industry!" Mr. Walker looked quite proud, tipping his hat, "We have four main facilities - training, milking, breeding, and washing. By utilizing this system, we can be efficient and maintain hygiene - after all, we are strongly against mistreating animals."  
Mr. Lance's eyes gleamed, "I assume we will be visiting the milking center first?"  
"Don't worry, Mr. Lance, we will get there - after all, that's what you're here for," Mr. Walker assured the other man, "But the route we will be taking today goes first to the training facility, which - don't forget - is the most important part of the farm."  
Although slightly disgruntled, Mr. Lance nodded in agreement and followed the farmer into the training facility. Inside, the LED lights were painfully bright, and the corridors were spotlessly clean. Mr. Walker led them into what looked like a lab room and spoke to a woman in a lab coat. She nodded, went out, and came back in with a dazed-looking young boy, a collar around his neck.  
The boy was completely naked, with a brand - "WALKER FARM 09578" - right above his belly button. The lady in the lab coat fixed him onto the table in the middle of the room and took out an injection needle. She held it to one of his nipples and injected the liquid into it - then she did the same to the other.   
Mr. Lance looked very confused, "What are you doing?"  
"As you know, this is the training facility, where we produced our high-quality cattle," Mr. Walker explained, "We typically take in calves from around 4 to 5 years old, and inject them daily with hormones - this is crucial for the development of mammary glands, and therefore, production of milk. Of course, injections are only the basis - we also add hormones into their feed and make sure they exercise to maximize the speed of development. When their breasts develop enough, they are immediately moved to the milking and breeding facility - this will usually take place when they reach age 13."  
He walked up to the boy and cupped a hand around one of his large breasts, massaging it a little before moving on and rolling the puffy, pink nipple between his fingers, "09578 here is the youngest candidate we have ever had for the milking facility - only 9. He is the most promising one we've had in ages. Just look at those tits - they already produce a little milk. Of course, his mammary glands are not fully developed yet, so we can't milk him. But the size alone guarantees potential."  
Mr. Walker turned around, "Lucy, please bring 09578 back to his pen, and make sure you turn on the massaging machine!"  
The lady bowed and led the boy away.  
"Let's move on to the breeding facility, shall we?" Mr. Walker smiled good-naturedly.  
"Yes," Mr. Lance responded, finishing up his notes, "I see great potential in your farm."  
"Why thank you!" The man grinned, "You've got a good eye for business, Mr. Lance."  
They walked out of the training facility and into the neighbouring one. There were no corridors and there were a lot of large windows, letting sunlight filter through freely. Wooden panels divide the floor into small sections - each section contained a mattress and a bowl of feed and water. Mr. Walker strolled up to one pen.  
In it lay a naked boy, around 14, chained to the wall of his pen. A tiny baby suckled out of one swollen breast while milk gushed out of the other, spilling onto the floor.   
"We like to use artificial insemination because otherwise, it'll be a little too messy." Mr. Walker explained, "The cows we send here are the ones that score below A- on milk production. As you can see, we prioritize quality in this farm."  
Mr. Lance nodded, scribbling furiously on his notepad, "How long do the babies stay with their sow?"  
"Until they're 4 - when they'll be moved to the training facility." Mr. Walker explained smoothly, "Here, they are provided with a mattress, weekly medical examinations and washing, and feed is renewed three times a day."  
Mr. Lance grunted, closing his pad, "I believe the next facility is the milking facility?"  
"Yes. Unfortunately, we are running a bit short on time, so let's skip the washing facility - it is not quite so important." Mr. Walker led Mr. Lance out at a brisk pace.   
The milking facility was full of the sound of machinery, moaning, and panting. The air also had a sweet smell to it. Like the breeding facility, there were large windows that let fresh air and sunlight in. Standing on a balcony in the building, the two men could see rows upon rows of boys attached to milking machines.   
"Can we get a closer look at the cows?" Mr. Lance had a hungry look in his eyes.  
"Of course!" Mr. Walker laughed amiably.  
They walked down and approached one of the boys.  
"Ah, this is 02937, one of our top-producers." Mr. Walker put a hand on the boy's heaving breasts and fondled it lovingly, "He's only 15 - I'm so proud of him."  
The boy's breasts were getting tugged on and suckled at by large cups attached to each nipple. The flow of milk can be seen through the transparent tube connecting the cups to the rest of the milking machine. Mr. Walker fiddled with the towering contraption and turned it off. He pried the cups off of the boy's tits, allowing milk to flood onto the floor.  
The farmer bent down and started licking the swollen red nipple, lapping up the milk. The licks elicited moans out of the boy, who shuddered and squirmed in his constraints.  
Standing back up, Mr. Walker explained, "They have hypersensitive nipples, and they get sexually stimulated at the lightest of touches. The milk is sweet, would you like to try?"  
Licking his lips nervously, Mr. Lance nodded. He slowly stepped closer to the boy, who looked up at him through long, pale lashes. Suddenly flushed, Mr. Lance bent down and closed his lips around the other nipple, which still had milk trickling out in a steady stream and almost looked like it was going to burst. He started sucking at it and licking it, making the boy gasp for air and cry tears of pleasure. The milk was slightly warm and perfectly sweet. After tasting some, Mr. Lance craved for more - he grabbed the boy's tit and squeezed at it, gulping down the milk like a man dying of thirst. The boy keened in desperation and started to drool.  
Mr. Walker looked on in amusement, and after enjoying the sight for a while, put a hand on Mr. Lance's shoulder, "I believe it's time for you to return to the city, Mr. Lance."  
The man hurriedly stood back up, milk dribbling down his chin, "Of course, Mr. Walker, it had been a very ... pleasurable tour and I am definitely interested in further partnerships and negotiations."  
"You are welcome back any time." Mr. Walker smiled.


End file.
